Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, and an image processing method.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a color printer and a color copier, includes a first control circuit to control the entire operation of the image forming apparatus and a second control circuit to control the operation of an output device to output image data on a sheet of paper. The output device outputs the image data on the sheet of paper on a line basis in a main scanning direction. The first control circuit divides input image data to a plurality of lines and then transfers the image data to the second control circuit by the unit of one or more lines in synchronization with a conveying speed of the sheet. Subsequently, the second circuit processes the image data transferred from the first control circuit to output the processed data on a target object on a line basis. The first control circuit and the second control circuit constitute an image processing device of the image forming apparatus.